


Ten More Minutes

by ZombieFxggot



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieFxggot/pseuds/ZombieFxggot
Summary: Ash never died and Eiji likes to sleep on Ash's chest





	Ten More Minutes

[Ash never died][Two years after everything happen][Ash - 19 Eiji - 21]  
No Pov.  
It’s been two years since shit went down. In the two years that has past quite a few thing have happened, Ash had finally asked Eiji to be his boyfriend, Ash and Eiji moved to Japan to get away from all the chaos and bad memories that has happened in New York, and Alex became the new leader of the gang. Most of Eiji and Ash’s days are spent cuddling or kiss or just happy to be in eachothers company. A common thing that happens between Ash and Eiji is that Eiji would fall asleep on Ash’s chest while watching a movie or Tv.  
Ash Pov.  
Eiji was laying on top of my chest, this is quite common honestly, it’s adorable and I love it but I would never admit to it. I was on my phone playing a game called ‘War Dragons’ while I waited for Eiji to wake up.  
Eiji began to move and bit and so I looked down at him and saw his eyes half lid. Eiji groaned and hid his face in my chest, “Eiji get up, you’re heavy,” I said, “ten more minutes,” Eiji insisted. “No get up,” I commanded, “ten more minutes,” Eiji repeated. “Fine but only ten minutes,” I sighed deeply, “yay!” Eiji exclaimed. Eiji looked up at me then lifted himself up a bit and leaned in and kissed me, I ofcourse kiss back, Eiji pulled back layed down onto my chest once again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Eiji securely to keep him as close as possible to me. Both Eiji and I fell asleep holding each other close to one another.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this short story.


End file.
